


Christmas Gifts

by Amaranthology



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthology/pseuds/Amaranthology
Summary: Crowley has plans for Christmas this year.It's posted so that you can read Chapter 1 and get no smut or continue with Chapter 2 for the full experience.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityStargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your Christmas gift! I'm sorry I wasn't able to beta it. things have been super hectic this year and both of my beta readers were booked solid!
> 
> Any mistakes were mine but the story was written with love. It's posted so that you can read Chapter 1 and get no smut or continue with Chapter 2 for the full experience. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Angel, I invented the commercialization of Christmas... Mind the humans got a bit carried with it all, but no one is open on Christmas!” Crowley said knocking back the end of a tumbler of a rather expensive brandy colored liquid.

“I’m going to be open for Christmas. It’s my duty to foment the good word. Especially on Christmas!” Aziraphale replied shuffling around a few holiday themed books to be more front and center in the shop.

Crowley removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been planning something special for Christmas. Shortly after the first day of the rest of eternity he had made up his mind that he’d waited long enough. The time had arrived to just be out with it. And after spending quite a number of years inspiring commercials, television, and movies to take advantage of Christmas he had learned that it was quite a good time for grand gestures. On Christmas it always worked out in the end. And Crowley, despite his understanding of real magic, was planning to bank on the magic of the holiday season.

“Beyond that, what your lot started has made the biblical story almost myth. We were there!” Aziraphale reached for his own tumbler and sipped at it rather enthusiastically.

“As I remember, you’re the one who messed up their reservations,” Crowley smirked.

“As I remember it, you were the one that suggested that Inn to me.”

“Cheers,” Crowley responded with a wave of his empty tumbler.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and replied by providing them both refills and returning to his rather worn chair.

“I don’t see why you want to foment anything for them after what they put us through. We’re free agents. I’m not doing anything I don't have personal interests in. I’m drinking, gardening, and catching up on a century of missed screen media. The whole world is your oyster,” Crowley said standing and taking a bit of a drunken spin around the room.

“Quite,” Aziraphale looked deeply into the remaining alcohol in his hands and made up his mind.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this Crowley, but I think you’re right.”

Crowley’s sunglasses which had still been hooked around his pinky finger clattered to the ground. “I’m what?”

“Don’t make such a fuss,” Aziraphale said with a hard swallow. “I think I will close for Christmas. I’ll stay in. Have some cocoa and read a book.”

“How is that different than what you do any other day?”

“I think I’ll decorate!” Aziraphale said suddenly.

“Decorate?”

“Yes. Oh Crowley, it could be lovely. I know there’s only a week until Christmas, but surely the shops must still have some baubles to hang around the shop,” Aziraphale said setting the tumbler down on the table next to him and grabbing his coat. “Let’s sober up and head out.”

Crowley blinked slowly and closed his eyes while he sobered up and then reached over looking for sunglasses. He located them and scowled pointedly as he noticed the lens had cracked. Almost immediately the sunglasses thought better about it and the crack disappeared with a tiny pop.

Aziraphale lead the way to the front door and opened it to allow the demon to exit in front of him. As they left he used an antiquated key to lock the doors and headed to the Bentley with a smile.

“I’ve been seeing a lot of advertisements for Primark. It seems probably a little less demonic than a lot of places ‘round here,” Crowley offered pulling away.

Driving off, the pair chatted in their typical way until the song on the radio switched to Thank God It’s Christmas by Queen. A silence took over and weighed heavily between them through the first verse until Crowley reached forward and turned it off.

“Here we are,” Crowley said breaking the silence, parking, and getting out without even glancing at Aziraphale.

They entered the building and took a long glance around. Crowley’s eyebrows rose above his sunglasses as he took in the sheer scale of the holiday around them. There was everything from tablecloths and sweaters to novelty toys. 

“Impressive,” Crowley mused looking over at Aziraphale who had stopped breathing beside him. “Angel?”

Aziraphale stilled and looked around. He wasn’t an avid shopper and certainly not at a store like this one. He far preferred to go to small independently owned stores like his own, though he rarely purchased because he was well aware that they probably had no more interest in selling their wares than he did.

“This is… Remarkable!”

“A real honest to God Angel amazed by a lot of commercialized Christmas decorations. Should we find you a tree to perch upon?” Crowley teased picking up a pair of Christmas tree novelty glasses and replacing his sunglasses with them.

Aziraphale turned to scold his companion but found himself looking at a grinning demon, eyes on full display and unblinking, behind and pair of rather garish glittering Christmas tree frames.

“They suit you,” Aziraphale said with a bit of a churlish tone.

“Bah humbug,” Crowley replied replacing his sunglasses and then picking out another more ostentatious pair with springing Christmas trees on top which he placed over his own sunglasses that seemed to magically settle into the sunglasses below.

The springs made a gentle noise as he moved forward to follow Aziraphale deeper into the store. Walking around the angel chattered about placing tablecloths on all of the tables dotted about the shop and a few decorative throw pillows for the couch. Crowley spoke very little as he quietly was making his own plans for Christmas.

They eventually went back and picked up a couple of baskets and Aziraphale began filling them with little decor items and lots of different soft blankets, pillows, and surface coverings. The last thing he picked up was a 1 foot tall free to be placed next to the till with a tiny set of lights and baubles to decorate. Seemingly pleased with his haul Aziraphale approached the tills and found extremely long lines.

“Oh bother.”

“Don’t worry. I have a feeling that it’s going to clear up for us,” Crowley said as the entire line ahead of them suddenly forgot to pick up something and dispersed. A shy grateful smile was the silent thanks that made the minor miracle worth it.

“Are you going to keep those things?” Aziraphale asked pointing to the springy Christmas trees on the top of his sunglasses.

“They’re stylish.”

They checked out quickly and headed back to the Bentley which had collected at least two tickets while they were occupied. Both of which mysteriously burned away as they drove off. The trip back to the bookshop was blessedly filled with Aziraphale’s chatter about where he wanted to put the things he had purchased when they got back and not with the Christmas music of Queen.

Once they entered the shop, Aziraphale got to work moving books around to cover every surface with a different gaudy holiday pattern. Crowley on the other hand got to work miracling up some very heavy handed eggnog. During the activities Aziraphale came across a ‘White Christmas’ album which he hadn’t even realized he owned.

“Would you mind putting this on the phonograph?”

Crowley took the album and exchanged it for a glass of eggnog before placing it under the needle. The first sounds of Bing Crosby began to drift out of the horn as the pair continued to drink and decorate. It wasn’t until they started to put up the tiny tree that they realized they had been drinking quite a lot.

“Maybe this should wait,” Aziraphale worried struggling with the tiny lights.

“Naaahhhhhh,” Crowley began struggling to open the box of tiny baubles as his springy trees danced in front of his face. “If we don’t finish it now we’ll run out of time before the holidays.”

“Crowley, I don’t plan to be drunk all week but I’m rather not in the mood to sober up. I’ve had enough of that for one day,” Aziraphale explained frowning severely at the box in his hands.

“S’fine just miracle it on.”

“That’s cheating!”

“S’not.”

“Fine,” Aziraphale finished with a snap of his fingers and placing the lights around the tree and switching them on surprisingly without the aid of the required batteries.

Another snap followed and Crowley had the baubles out of the packaging and perfectly placed around the tree in perfect (or as perfect as you'd expect from a drunken miracle) symmetric intervals.

“You forgot the angel.... Angel,” Crowley said starting to truly feel the full effects of the eggnog.

“I don’t really want to have to look at one of them. They all end up looking… they end up looking like… they look like Gabriel,” Aziraphale hiccuped.

“A sharp pointy thing with all the arms?” Crowley said waving his arms about trying his best to represent the northern star.

“I’m sure I’ve got something around here,” Aziraphale said struggling to enter the back room.

Crowley remained next to the till, tapping drunkenly at the little baubles on the tree smiling despite himself while he listened to the drawers open and close and papers shuffle around. He heard something that might have resembled an expletive, but decided that was extremely unlikely and only stood up again when Aziraphale returned.

“There’s only one thing I could think of,” Aziraphale said removing the golden ring from his pinky finger and placing it on the small singular branch on top. “It’s like an angel… a bit.”

“A bit,” Crowley said with the rise of an eyebrow. “I should sober up and head back to my flat. I have a number of shows to catch up on and I’ve been gone all day the plants will be getting ideas about slacking off.”

“Yes, quite right. Dinner at The Ritz tomorrow?” Aziraphale asked picking up a book and heading toward the back room.

“Better day after tomorrow. I have some projects I’m working on.” Crowley said after sobering up but notably keeping the trees on top of his glasses.

Crowley left the shop and headed back to Primark to collect much more than on their initial trip while Aziraphale retreated into ‘A Christmas Carol’.

It was very late but amazingly Primark was open and prepared for his visit. He started first with clothing. He set about retrieving matching sweaters, trousers, and even matching novelty socks. He briefly considered matching pants but decided against it only because he didn’t know Aziraphale’s preference for undergarments in this century.

The next things he picked up were different types of Christmas lights and electronic candles. Candles had been banned from the shop after the mess with the apocalypse but the lack of them often left the place feeling less homey than it once had.

Stopping at Primark was just the beginning. The demon’s next stop was to a little boutique which at 3am was remarkably open and accepting customers.The woman behind the till was struggling to keep her eyes open as she kept a cheery expression on her features and fought to be as helpful as possible. She didn’t remember why she had come in but it seemed absolutely vital she do so.

The first things purchased were a hand knit tree skirt with delicate cabling all around the outside and a panel in the middle of each side with cables creating a Christmas tree, a gift, the northern star, and a snowflake. It was extremely expensive but Crowley thought rightfully so. His next items were garlands and a large amount of prismatic crystal ornaments that he planned to decorate a rather large and very specific live tree he had already ordered. He paid rather generously and went down the street to a florist who also found himself awake rather earlier than he wanted to be.

The order he made there consisted of a rather extreme number of live garlands with real fruits. He remembered how often Aziraphale enjoyed Christmas in the Victorian years because the rich would throw food on anything. And he knew that the Angel loved pears.

Crowley’s final destination for his shopping trip was to a bakery which unmiraculously was open very early and baking the days goods. From their menu he ordered a remarkable number of Christmas foods that would traditionally be presented at a family feast. And though the bakers didn’t often (or ever) make foods like turkey and mashed potatoes, they seemed interested in making a well compensated exception this time. The typical Christmas puddings and cookies were already a given.

He spent the day making phone calls to the people they had met during Armageddon. They were the closest thing either of them had to family now. He had even called Shadwell but instead ended up speaking with Madame Tracy. Plans were coming together and Aziraphale didn’t have a clue. All he had left was to figure out how to get Aziraphale away from the bookshop overnight on Christmas Eve.

The next day Crowley picked up Aziraphale and headed to The Ritz.

“You know I was hearing about this place just outside London that is putting on an all night Christmas Eve feast. It’s going to be some kind of show too. The one with the three demons visiting the main character,” Crowley said sipping at his glass of wine and ignoring his angel cake in front of him.

“I believe they are spirits not demons,” Aziraphale replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Though that would certainly spice up the story a bit.”

“You should go.”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale asked with a mouth full of what appeared to be a perfectly cooked and seasoned steak.

“I was just thinking it seems right up your alley and, after all, you were looking for something to do with Christmas that was… not fomenting,” Crowley offered as he tried to keep the edge of desperation away from his voice.

“Would you come with me? I’d hate to go alone,” Aziraphale said considering the idea.

“I’m already booked for Christmas Eve I’m afraid. I set up some events to make a bit of spare change on the side. Can’t be too careful just in case the bank of hell closes its doors on me.” Crowley said with a practiced nonchalance he was rather pleased with.

“Oh… perhaps not then.”

“Angel, you’re not kidding anyone. You love new experiences and meeting new people as long as they aren’t trying to buy any of your books. And who knows? You might make a new friend. It will be a whole room of people who enjoy good food and theater. I’m sure at least one person there will be to your liking,” the demon stopped suddenly realizing he was getting a bit desperate in his ramble and verging rather thinly on pushing Aziraphale away.

“Perhaps you’re right. Twice in one week. I feel like this may be some kind of record,” Aziraphale said dryly. He wiped his mouth off gently and sat the napkin aside. “You win demon. I’ll try something new. Temptation accomplished.”

A flicker of triumph passed across Crowley’s face as he rushed to eliminate it with a drink from his glass of wine. Everything was falling into place better than he had even cautioned to hope. It was turning out so much like the movies and TV shows he’d been basing this all on. They always had something fall through and mistakes happen but Crowley was fortunate that he had a few miracles on his side. Once Aziraphale had entered the theater that was putting on the event (that he had created and paid for) he would find a number of roadblocks that would keep him there until early Christmas morning when everything would be ready.

At the end of dinner Crowley gave his regrets and headed off instead of taking a nightcap with his old friend. He did promise to visit on Christmas Day since his work would be finished by then. Everything was going well and over the next two days he would be taking deliveries of all the orders he had made over the previous month for his grand gesture. But there was still something he needed to complete that he had been working on since he had made this decision to go all in with his angel.

Though they had both been on earth just over 6000 years they both collected in very different ways. Aziraphale had started picking up the odd item or book since they came into existence. Crowley on the other hand kept only the items that held some kind of significance to him. Much of that significance was directly related to Aziraphale. That is why he had begun using the hellfire he was still able to conjure to mold and shape a pair of brooches that had last been worn on togas in what was now ancient Rome.

When they had met up the golden angel wings on Aziraphale’s toga had not gone unnoticed by him. He had made a similar choice and wore a serpent on his own toga’s folds. After they had gone for oysters that night they had spent some time in the baths enjoying all the drink that Rome had to offer. When they parted ways he noticed that the wings had been left behind and he pocketed them at the time hoping for an excuse to seek out the angel and return them. Unfortunately, he was almost immediately called elsewhere and the wings joined him on centuries of travel.

Now he was using both brooches to mold them into intertwined matching rings. The gold was being shaped into a sword that wrapped around the finger with a silver serpent wrapped around the sword. It was a bit on the nose he thought but it was the first idea that had occurred to him. Given what they had been through seemed appropriate if not a little braggadocios.

There was the opportunity that he could simply miracle the rings into their matching shapes but he had spent weeks studying jewelry making in every spare moment and molding them with traditional tools. He had gotten quite good on the practice pieces and was adding the final touches of small citrines in the eyes of the silver snake on the final pieces.

He spent the whole of Christmas Eve day polishing them to perfection and packaging them immaculately. The final step was simply waiting on the call from the private investigator he had hired to follow him to say that the coast was clear and he had arrived at the theater.

The time seemed to be passing slower than it had any right to. Crowley was worried he would be pacing a hole into the floor as he waited for the phone to ring. And when it finally did he fumbled the receiver.

“Yes?”

“He’s entered the theater and I got the signal from the woman inside as she locked the doors. I’ll remain posted as per our agreement and let you know if there are any changes,” the investigator recited before hanging up.

A smile spread across Crowley's face and the springy trees seemed to sprout from his sunglasses once again.

“Ho Ho Ho.”

***

Crowley pulled around to corner to the bookshop and got out of the car with a handful of bags in one hand and his phone open to a call in the other.

“Bring it.”

As soon as the phone fell back into his pocket a truck turned the corner hauling a huge live Christmas tree and parked in front of the shop. Crowley looked it over and gave it a glare to let it know he meant business and it had a certain standard to live up to. Then with the assistance of the driver of the truck they hauled it into the bookshop with only a minor miracle to get it through the front doors. In one swift movement the tree stand was on the floor and the tree was in it moving upward into the cupola. He then tipped the driver and pushed him out the door with a loud click sounding after him.

Crowley took in the space with it’s mismatched surfaces and smiled. His first miracle was to make sure all the blinds closed and then the next was to transport the rather large hoard of supplies he had amassed to the shop. Then he got to work miracle free (mostly).

First came the lights and garland around the tree. The garland was silver and iridescent and the light shining through caused the appearance of little rainbows in your vision. The next step was to cover it in the Crystal figurines he has purchased. They were animals, two of each, and when the light hit them just right a rainbow would shine across the shop. It was a magical display and even Crowley had to admit he was starting to believe that perhaps there really was something to the idea of Christmas magic.

While he busied himself doing general dusting and cleaning the next decorations arrived including the live garlands full of ripe glistening fruit and some pristine wrapped gifts he had purchased for their other friends. He set them aside while he carefully arranged the skirt under the tree and placed the gifts around it rearranging them a few times until he was pleased with the look of it. He then made sure that the rings in the box he had wrapped were in the prime location to be the very last thing picked up.

He had begun playing Christmas music on his phone while he danced around the shop hanging the garland and making sure everything was in its best condition. He even cleaned the teapot and restocked the tea and cocoa supplies (including marshmallows of course). No detail was left to chance. Crowley saw that the light was starting to go up outside and realized that the food would be coming soon and then the guests would be arriving. Feeling quite pleased with himself he took one last look around.

“Fuck.”

There in the center of the bookshop towering over him was the top of a tree… a very bare top of a tree. Panic set in and he found himself repeating Aziraphale’s movements for the smaller tree. The drawers were full of ancient paperwork and the shelves were only full of books. Every inch of every surface was books. 

“Can’t put a bloody book on the top of the tree,” Crowley complained out loud to no one in particular. Can you?”

He grabbed his phone and googled how to put a book on top of a Christmas tree. Google gave him the perfect answer and his belief in the magic of Christmas was solidified. With a snap of his fingers a fresh new copy of ‘A Christmas Carol’ appeared in front of him. It only took a few minutes to find instructions on how to use pages of a book to make an angel. And it only took a few minutes more and 3 or 4 practice angels for him to scold himself for insisting he do this all the legitimate human way. But the 5th angel actually looked quite beautiful and with a little puff of air he flew it to the top of the tree where it settled with a gentle unnatural glow. This one certainly didn’t look like Gabriel and he hoped Aziraphale would like it. 

Just then an uncertain knock came at the front door of the shop and he snapped his crafting supplies away and opened the doors to the full host of bakery employees. They all were holding food and desserts and were all smiling brightly. Crowley helped them set up the buffet he had somehow snuck into a corner and then tipped each and every employee very generously as they headed off to their own families. The food smelled amazing and the plates and silverware he had picked up matched the feeling perfectly. He looked at his watch just as the next knock came at the door.

When he opened the doors smiling and trees bobbing on glasses the cast of characters on the other side were a little taken aback. They had spent a little time together since everything happened but this was a side of Crowley none of them had seen and one he had been afraid to embrace with anyone except Aziraphale in 6000 years.

Outside stood Anathema and Newt who brought The Them, and to the side Shadwell and Madame Tracy in slightly worn Christmas sweaters. Even dog had come and seemed to give a nod of understanding to Crowley as he came inside seemingly from one hell hound to another.

“Can we come in?” Anathema ventured.

“Oh yes of course, come in,” Crowley said stepping back and motioning inside with a deep bow.

The group shuffled in together and looked amazed at the bookshop. It was as much Crowley’s decorating as the sheer volume of books around the room. They had all heard about the shop but seeing it was something else entirely. Newt was carrying a rather large number of bags full of gifts which he took to placing under the tree while everyone else started hanging up their coats on the coat racks dotted around. It was then seeing them all in their holiday clothes that he remembered he was still in his typical daytime apparel.

“Make yourself comfortable and have some tea or cocoa. I nearly forgot something.”

He took off in a bit of a jog and disappeared up the stairs in the back room of the bookshop to the antiquated bathroom and sparse bedroom. He changed quickly into the clothes he had gotten to match Aziraphale and made sure the Angel’s clothes would be close at hand for a quick miracle when he got there. Taking one brief look in the mirror he considered his glasses and decided to go with the glitter novelty glasses no shades required. Everyone there knew what he was and no one had seemed particularly bothered. So he switched into the other pair of glasses which left a slight trail of glitter behind them and headed to the front door to wait for Aziraphale.

It wasn’t long before he got the text update that Aziraphale was two blocks away and Crowley stepped out of the shop and stood at the front doors.

“Crowley, what on earth are you doing here looking like that?” Aziraphale said in a tone of disgust and astonishment that Crowley hadn’t heard since the Bastille.

“Merry Christmas,” The demon said with a snap that instantly put Aziraphale in full matching holiday regalia and opened the front doors of the shop.

For a moment Aziraphale couldn’t believe his eyes. He comically rubbed them as though it would somehow clear up the image in front of him as the rest of the group turned around and yelled Merry Christmas in a broken unison.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale started in a whisper. But whatever he was about to say next was cut off by the years first snow.

The children grabbed their boots from next to the door and quickly ran outside onto the sidewalk singing and laughing in the snowfall. The flakes were some of the largest and softest in memory and it quickly started to stick to the ground.

“Okay, okay everyone inside before the humidity damages the books!” Aziraphale said urgently ushering everyone inside.

Stepping inside the shop stopped him in his tracks again as the snow on his own shoes melted onto the floor around where he was standing.

“Oh, my dear boy.”

“Come on. Shoes off! We’ve got food and gifts to open!” Adam yelled from the table of sweets that had already been raided.

Aziraphale quickly obeyed removing his shoes and noticing his socks for the first time.

“Christmas tartan?” He said looking up with a glint of wetness in his eyes.

Crowley wished desperately for his sunglasses to return in the moment but he merely turned and headed toward the food himself. He rarely ate but he felt like it was going to be the only way to escape the situation before he was ready to tell all.

He and Aziraphale both made plates of food and got cocoa heaping with marshmallows (and in one demons case Kalua). The group sat and chatted and laughed for what felt like an eternity until the table of food started to get cold and look far less appetizing than the gifts under the tree.

“So who is playing Santa?” Newt asked.

“I will!” Pepper said quickly. “Santa is a construct of the patriarchy and I’m here to end it.”

“That’s… yeah okay,” Newt said nervously looking at the young girl and handing her the first gift.

Eventually the entire Them helped hand out gifts until everyone had a little pile of presents next to them on whatever surface they could find.

“I can’t read this one,” Wensleydale said turning the package this way and that.

“I suspect that one might be for me,” Aziraphale said shyly recognizing the ancient tongue on the gift tag.

The box was handed to him and he read the short message that in roman script demanded it be opened last. Aziraphale searched Crowley’s face but he refused to look over the Angel and instead was talking with The Them while they were opening the gifts that Shadwell had cobbled together for them.

“I’m terribly sorry I don’t have gifts for you all,” Aziraphale said opening the first gift from Newt and Anathema.

“Oh no we understand the circumstances. We’re just happy to share the day with you,” Madame Tracy said with a knowing smile.

The piles emptied and there was a lot of joy and laughter in the room. The love was absolutely overwhelming to Aziraphale who had never been in a room full of so much affection at once. He found himself feeling a bit teary eyed as he joined in with the festivities. He had even forgotten about the mysterious little box that he had set aside until Adam asked about it.

“So what about that other gift with the weird name on it? What was in it?”

“Oh!” Aziraphale said with a bit of a hop in his chair. “I sat it down and forgot. Crowley is it safe to open now?”

The demon nodded but refused to look directly at him until he was sure that the angels face was focused on unwrapping the box in his hands. It seemed like an excruciatingly long time to take the ribbons off of a box but once it was open Crowley approached his friend and kneeled down next to his chair.

“I love you Angel.”

The room was so silent that you could hear a feather drop. Everyone tried to look without being obvious as Aziraphale slowly looked over to Crowley with tears falling from his ocean blue eyes. Crowley took off his novelty glasses and looked up earnestly with his snakelike eyes having taken over his whole eye with the concentration of this moment. Aziraphale looked back at the two rings in the box and marveled at them still absolutely speechless.

“It was from our brooches. In Rome. I… found yours and I kept them. I thought this would be the best way to return it after all this time. I… I made them myself. I mean if you don’t like them I’d understand. Miracle free these were. I felt like anything else would be cheating…” Crowley said desperately trying to fill the silence.

“Lord forgive me. I’ve loved you all these years and I thought by not telling you I was protecting you,” Aziraphale whispered reaching his hand to touch the delicate bands.

“Shh shh shh it’s okay now,” Crowley said reaching his hands up to the angels face and using his thumbs to miracle away the tears on his cheeks. “Do you accept this? Us?”

“How could I say anything but yes. You did all of this for me?” Aziraphale asked looking around the room again.

“Can I put your ring on you? I mean I don’t suppose any kind of legal human wedding is in our future but I want to give us this. In front of our friends.”

For the first time since he opened the box Aziraphale looked at the other people in the room and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

“Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service,” Crowley recited softly as he placed the ring on the Angel’s left hand.

“I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss,” Aziraphale said reaching forward to Crowley’s face and pulling him close.

When their lips met the lights in the tree brightened casing light of every color around the room and applause broke out among the onlookers with one joyful bark. The pair separated slowly and looked at each other, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“May I?” Aziraphale said picking up the ring meant for Crowley and slipped it on his finger. “I do Love you Crowley. SInce at least The Blitz. I was probably deluding myself before that back to Rome. I was there looking for you and I refused to think it was for any reason other than intelligence gathering.”

Crowley smiled and stood kissing the top of Aziraphale’s head before turning to the group.

“I think this deserves a drink!” Crowley announced heading into the small kitchenette in the back room.

“It’s only 1,” Newt said discordantly.

“This is a special occasion. I think we can let it slide dear,” Madame Tracy said heading to the back of the shop with Crowley.

“Can I see it?” Anathema said smiling at Aziraphale. “The ring I mean.”

“Oh yes, of course!” Aziraphale said blushing harder and putting his hand out like a stereotypical engagement photo.

“It’s lovely. He does fine work,” she said turning his hand to see all the tiny details.

“He really does… but… did you all know about this? I mean the ring and, well, everything?” Aziraphale said getting the attention of the children as well.

“We all knew it was a surprise party,” replied Pepper.

“And anyone could see you two loved each other,” Adam added.

“Except apparently the two of you,” Anathema said matter of factly. 

“It does seem that way,” Laughed the angel who was almost glowing with joy, love, and warmth and all the things you’re supposed to be feeling on Christmas day.

“Goodies for everyone!” Madame Tracy called as she reentered the room with Crowley.

The pair were carrying a number of glasses filled with champagne and 4 glasses of sparkling cider for the children as well as a box filled with Christmas crackers.

“My dear you thought of everything,” Aziraphale smiled handing out drinks to the gathered guests.

Once the crackers had been popped, crowns put on, and bad jokes told, the newlyweds proposed a toast.

“To the world.”

“To the world!”


	2. The Best Gifts Are Free... sex. Sex is the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy smutmas!

Later that night after a quick miracle to clean the remnants of the days party Crowley dropped an extra plush blanket on the floor under the Christmas tree.

“Did you see the Angel? I made that too. Not at fine as the work on these,” He said wiggling his ring finger. “But still I think it was quite successful.”

Aziraphale walked up to the second floor of the bookshop to get a better view of the angel on top of the tree and smiled with glee for just a moment before frowning.

“Crowley that had better not be my copy of A Christmas Carol up there!”

“No Angel I used that copy to practice on.”

“Ha. Ha,” Aziraphale responded humorlessly.

“I thought it was… you. No confusing it with any other angels.”

The smile returned to Aziraphale’s features as he considered the shop and just how much care and work went into anything. Earlier in the day Crowley had explained that he went without miracles so as to not ruin the magic of what he was doing. And Aziraphale had been worth every difficult moment.

Shaking his head to avoid thoughts of years of regrets Aziraphale grabbed a sugared pear off of the garland and enjoyed it as he headed back down the stairs. He looked around briefly before seeing Crowley laying on the floor under the tree. He returned the pear to a nearby plate they had forgotten to clear away and crawled onto the blanket next to Crowley. He was looking up through the branches of the tree at the sparkling crystal ornaments and iridescent garland strands.

“It’s almost like being in the stars again.”

“Nice touch with only including one unicorn,” Aziraphale smiled.

“I’m very clever aren’t I? A shame though. They really were lovely creatures,” Crowley lamented.

“Did you know then?” Aziraphale suddenly asked.

“Know what?” Crowley tapped at the closest ornament and watched as the rainbow danced across the other branches.

“Did you know you were in love? Or did that come later?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

“I knew Angel,” Crowley said turning his face to lock eyes with his partner. “I knew on the wall in Eden. You weren't like anyone I’d ever met before. I’m not sure if I had any idea what love was at that point or if I even was completely aware of that feeling but you had me from ‘I gave it away.’”

“Oh we’ve lost so many years,” Aziraphale regretfully looked away.

“We’ve got eternity now. Let’s not start with regrets,” Crowley whispered closing the distance and placing his lips against Aziraphale’s jaw and kissing gently before giving a soft nip with his teeth.

A small hmm of approval and the meeting of the angel’s eyes again were all the permission Crowley needed to move forward. He pressed their lips together chaste at first, but then reaching out begging with the lightest touch of his tongue against the lips he had dreamed about for 6000 years. And to his everlasting surprise he was granted entrance to the Angel of the Eastern Gate.

The kiss was deep and lasted longer than any mortal kiss could. It wasn’t long though before hands and urgency invaded the kiss. The pair decided very quickly that their matching Christmas sweaters were in the way and they struggled to keep their lips as close as possible to skin while they removed them. One would be pulling a sweater over their head, the other would let their lips learn skin that they newly had access to.

The tree became an impromptu clothes rack that now held their sweaters and very quickly their socks and trousers. Crowley found the tinkle of the ornaments whenever a new item of clothing hit them satisfying. Aziraphale on the other hand couldn’t see or think of anything past the warm length of body in front of him.

“Mmmmm you’re soft and warm,” Crowley murmured snuggling into Aziraphale’s neck and kissing it softly.

Aziraphale smiled. He felt the weight of a memory float away. He was soft but that wasn’t something to be ashamed about because the person who mattered right here in his arms loved it. An additional warmth formed beneath his skin as Crowley started kissing lower to his collarbone. That was quickly followed by more kisses down the center of his chest taking a moment to rub his teeth against the soft pink nipples there. They hardened at the slightest touch and Crowley was seemingly sent into overdrive by the response. 

The demon’s long thin fingers reached down and grabbed into the soft thick thighs he found below them. He was rewarded with a gasp and a sigh of contentment from his angel.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered before moving lower and placing the softest flutter of kisses just above the band of his underwear.

“Beloved... come back,” Aziraphale said with a light finger below the chin that was hovering very close to their final reward. Crowley responded immediately.

“Are you okay love?” Crowley asked moving a hand to the soft white curls laying on the blanket framing his partner with a saintly halo.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just wanted to see your eyes,” Aziraphale smiled slipping a hand stealthily between them and slipping it into the front of Crowley’s velvet underwear.

Crowley’s eyes grew huge as the yellow snakelike featured totally blew out the whites and his breath came out as a cough of excitement, shock, and amusement.

“Angel!”

“You’re moving too slow Crowley!” He said with a bit of a petulant pout in his voice.

“Am I now?” Crowley asked letting the slightest hint of demonic joy cross his face before pressing his body into Aziraphale. And very noticeably his erection into the angel’s waiting hand.

His next motion was a snap of his fingers eliminating the rest of their clothing and placing themselves on the blanket just a bit farther away from the tree so that Crowley could crawl on top of Aziraphale and straddle his thighs.

“What would you like best Angel?” he said softly looking down and running his hands up and down the sides of his body.

“I… I’m not terribly knowledgeable. I mean I know the basics… mostly. I just need you,” the angel replied blushing down into his chest to meet the redness where Crowley had been nipping and kissing.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

The two were breathing heavier even though neither of them required it. The moment was here and they both had their nerves but the passion between them had reached a boiling point. Crowley moved then to settle between Aziraphale’s legs and touched his erection with soft reverence moving down to his goal.

“I’m going to perform some magic for you love.”

The magic came in the form of a snap and a warm slippery feeling between the demon’s fingertips and his angel’s entrance.

“Relax for me,” Crowley whispered as he started pressing forward with one finger. 

He felt his heart skip a beat as he slipped in with perfect ease. The response alone almost sent him over the edge. The moan after being held back from 6000 years of repression was one of such thick lust that he had to stop himself from moving too fast. Biting his own lip he moved the first finger gently in and out without touching all the best places. But when he withdrew and added the second finger he gently brushed against it testing the waters.

“Crowley I may not… Last…” He gasped.

“It’s okay. This is just the beginning. Do what feels right. I’m here to carry you through.”

The words were soft and caring while his head was screaming at him to get a move on before he was the one that came first. But he focused trying to avoid hitting the g spot as he added more lubricant and a third and final finger trying to gently stretch his partner.

“Crowley please!” Aziraphale begged trying to press down on the fingers filling him.

He didn’t speak, afraid his voice would betray just how close to orgasm he was as well. Crowley removed his fingers and used another minor miracle to add the lubricant to himself carefully. There was a moment where he thought he wasn’t going to make it, but by sheer force of will he pushed the feeling back and approached Aziraphale.

“Remember. Relax.”

Aziraphale merely nodded and took a deep breath as the head of Crowley’s cock pressed against him. He breathed out as Crowley pushed through and was overwhelmed with the fullness.

“Crowley! I…” He tried to call out before coming which also sent Crowley over the edge inside of him with an animalistic grunt as he pushed in roughly unable to stop himself before leaning down over his lover.

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry.”

“No refractory period. It’s a miracle,” Crowley smirked with the snap of a finger causing Aziraphale to giggle in a mix of embarrassed excitement.

“Take me again beloved. Pleasure and action make the hours seem short.”

“I think that was one of mine,” Crowley mused.

“Shut up and fuck me my dear!”

“I don’t remember that verse.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale admonished, pulling him deeper into his body by wrapping his legs around his waist and getting a hiss of pleasure from him.

“As and you shall receive.”

The movement was gentle for only a moment before Crowley started moving in earnest feeling all of his deepest most impossible fantasies spilling forth in his mind. He moved his hand to Aziraphale’s cock and attempted to keep time with his thrusts. He found this extremely distracting as his touch seemed to produce even more moans and whines from his partner. The sounds made his head spin and his own thrusts and strokes grew more uneven and urgent.

“Angel, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aziraphale said breathlessly before grabbing onto Crowley’s back and grasping for purchase as he came in his hand.

Crowley was right behind him followed by a miracle to clean them both before collapsing back onto the blanket. Aziraphale rolled over and put an arm followed by a pristine white wing across his partner and sighed in contentment. 

“That was tickety-boo.”


End file.
